Words don't come easy
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: Serie de 50 frases sobre Havoc, para la comunidad una frase. PWP. Fangirl.


Especie de fic _raro_, formado por 50 frases independientes, todas sobre Jean Havoc. Para la comunidad unafrase.

Los spoilers, que los hay, están señalados al lado de cada prompt. Leed las notas en cursiva, ¡ayuda! Hay indicios de fangirlismo extremo, puedes llegar a ver yaoi (y no estarías loco), es totalmente PWP y muy crack. Y, en realidad, debería llamarse "50 maneras en que Serena fangirlea a Havoc". Pero no suena serio.

Todo esto pertenece a Arakawa, y yo no soy ella (la última vez que me miré al espejo no era una vaca afortunada).

* * *

**Words don't come ea****sy.**

#1. CONSUELO.

Havoc ve a otra chica que se va, cegada por los encantos de su coronel; y, resignado, busca consuelo en su paquete de tabaco, una cerveza y en la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad.

#2. BESO.

El primero beso de Havoc podía resumirse con la palabra _desastre_: torpe e inexperto, había besado a su primera novia a la puerta de su casa, sin tener en cuenta a los padres de ella, que eligieron ese preciso momento para salir y pillarles (Havoc nunca volvió a ver a la chica tras la sonora bofetada que le dio a la mañana siguiente).

#3. SUAVE. _Spoilers tomo 9._

A Havoc le gustaba todo de Solaris, desde sus esbeltas piernas hasta sus redondos pechos, incluyendo su cara, sus ojos, sus labios carnosos… y su pelo, largo, suave y negro.

#4. DOLOR. _Spoilers tomo 10._

El dolor le golpeó, como un rayo, cuando las mortales uñas de Lust atravesaron su cuerpo; y el dolor aumentó al ver a la mujer sonreír satisfecha mientras él caía en la oscuridad.

#5. PATATAS.

-Las patatas –anunció Havoc de repente, alzando una patata de su plato y dirigiéndose a cualquiera en el salón que quisiera escucharle- son el mejor invento: se pueden comer asadas, cocidas, fritas o de bolsa, ¡el perfecto acompañante de la cerveza! –y, llevándosela a la boca, se la comió satisfecho, ignorando a los que le decían que ya había bebido suficiente.

#6. LLUVIA. _Punto de vista de Havoc._

La lluvia cae, escurriéndose por la ventana, acompañándome en el único momento del día que merece ahora la pena, postrado en esta cama de hospital: el momento del cigarro.

#7. CHOCOLATE.

-Ah, por ahí va Havoc –pensó una muchacha, embelesada, alisándose la falda del uniforme- ojalá se fijara en mi; ¡me lo comería cubierto de chocolate!

#8. FELICIDAD.

La felicidad, según Jean Havoc: una mujer en la cama, una cerveza en la mano y un cigarro en la boca.

#9. TELÉFONO.

El teléfono suena en el despacho, y Havoc ve con una sonrisa en la boca cómo el Coronel Mustang contesta; sabe que es el Teniente Coronel Hughes, sabe de antemano que Mustang colgará enfadado, que la Teniente Hawkeye le amonestará… y no puede evitar reírse antes de que ocurra.

#10. OÍDOS.

Postrado en la cama, Havoc no veía más allá de su puerta; sin embargo, le quedaban oídos para escuchar lo que sucedía en el pasillo: peleas con el jefe, quejas de los pacientes, juegos infantiles y riñas amorosas seguidas de la reconciliación.

#11. NOMBRE.

Muchos le habían hecho la típica pregunta de por qué su madre le había puesto ese nombre si había sido por un artista o escritos, pero la respuesta era más simple: _Jean _le daba un aire más de ciudad.

#12. SENSUAL.

Para Jean Havoc no había nada más sensual que la mano de una mujer acariciando su espalda, el olor de su perfume y un beso rápido y juguetón.

#13. MUERTE. _Spoilers tomo 4._

-La muerte está más cerca que nunca –pensó Havoc, desolado- si ha alcanzado a alguien como Hughes.

#14. SEXO. ¿_Spoilers tomo 10-11?_

A Havoc le gustaba el sexo desde que lo había probado por primera vez, le gustaba desde el más duro hasta el más suave; lástima que ahora no lo pudiese practicar más que en sueños.

#15. TACTO. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

Pasando la mano, podía sentir el tacto de la colcha arrugada, del pijama que llevaba, y por debajo de éste las vendas; sin embargo, más allá de la cintura no sentía nada.

#16. DEBILIDAD.

Sí, era cierto; lo admitía y no le daba vergüenza: tenía debilidad por las chicas pechugonas.

#17. LÁGRIMAS.

Las lágrimas más amargas, y Havoc podía jurarlo, son las que derrama tu madre por ti, ya que tú no te ves capaz.

#18. VELOCIDAD. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

-Qué velocidad… -exclamó un niño, mirando asombrado a Havoc -¡eres el más rápido con la silla de ruedas!

#19. VIENTO. _Spoilers tomo 4._

Hacía viento aquella mañana, y las hojas de los carboles bailaban en remolinos alrededor de la cabina telefónica, ahora escena del crimen, que Havoc tenía que vigilar mientras el Coronel Mustang investigaba.

#20. LIBERTAD. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

Libertad, según Jean Havoc: sentimiento que experimentas al salir finalmente del hospital y poder andar, ligar y fumar libremente otra vez.

#21. VIDA. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

Jean HAvoc apreciaba la vida, las pequeñas cosas del día a día, los momentos de tranquilidad cuando llegaba a casa tras un duro día de trabajo; sin embargo, lo que tenía ahora para él no era vida, y no lo sería nunca.

#22.CELOS.

-Nah, yo no soy nada celoso –afirmó Havoc, agarrando a su nueva chica por la cintura y acercándosela más a él, evitando que nadie pudiese siquiera rozarla.

#23. MANOS. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

-Tiene las manos grandes y fuertes –pensó la enfermera, mientras curaba la herida de su abdomen-; acostumbradas a disparar… y a hacer _mil cosas maravillosas,_ seguro.

#24. GUSTO.

-No puedo creer lo mucho que fumas –comentó Mustang, distraído-; debes de tener el gusto atrofiado.

#25. DEVOCIÓN.

El tabaco y las mueres, las dos únicas cosas merecedoras de devoción (según Jean Havoc).

#26. SIEMPRE.

Siempre supo que Roy apoyaría a sus subordinados hasta el final, pero no sabía que su determinación fuese tan fuerte.

#27. SANGRE. _Spoilers tomo 10._

La sangre brotaba de la herida de su abdomen, formando un charco de sangre, empapando su ropa y manchando sus manos; y él se desmayaba, escuchando en la lejanía la voz de Roy gritando su nombre.

#28. ENFERMEDAD.

Havoc rara vez enfermaba, pero cuando lo hacía era a lo grande: estornudos, quejidos y maldiciones salían de la montaña de pañuelos en la que estaba enterrado, con la cabeza apoyada en un informe que debía revisar y una taza de café frío abandonada a su suerte.

#29. MELODÍA. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

Una suave melodía, entonada por una joven enfermera, atravesaba la ventana de Havoc, que, a pesar de que no podía verla, sabía perfectamente quien era porque acudía puntual todas las tardes, alegrando un rato la gris habitación del hospital.

#30. ESTRELLA. _Spoilers tomo 10-11. Ligerísimos._

Sólo una estrella brillaba en el opacado cielo aquella noche, en la que Havoc se fumaba, a escondidas, el segundo cigarro del día, y la miraba fijamente preguntándose si aquella solitaria cumpliría deseos.

#31. HOGAR.

Havoc venía de una pequeña casa de campo, que no había vuelto a posar en años, y en su trabajo cambiaba tantas veces de residencia que no podía llamar a ningún lugar _su hogar_; sin embargo, sabía que mientras estuviese con sus amigos estaría en casa.

#32. CONFUSIÓN. _Spoielrs tomo 10-11._

Solares y Lust no podían ser la misma persona; no lo entendía, ¿la chica con la que salía era, en realidad, su enemigo?

#33. MIEDO. _En honor a Adazmerize y a Ron Weasley._

Más miedo que a la muerte, más miedo que a tener un gatillazo, más miedo incluso que a que le quiten el tabaco, a lo que le tiene miedo Havoc es a las arañas, peludas, gordas y llenas de patas.

#34. RAYO.

Un rayo iluminó la oscuridad del cuartel, en el que no había luz, y la lluvia torrencial chocaba contra las ventanas, haciendo que todos los que estaban atrapados en la tormenta temblaran; aunque, para deleite de Havoc, el más contrariado era sin duda alguna Roy.

#35. LAZOS. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

Los lazos que unían a Havoc y sus camaradas eran fuertes, de los más fuertes que había; eran casi tan fuertes como los que sus dos pequeñas sobrinas estaban poniéndole en el flequillo.

_NOTA: no se si Havoc tiene sobrinas, o hermanos, o más familia aparte de sus padres._

#36. MERCADO.

Era el día libre de Havoc, quien estaba decidido a pasarlo tirado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano y su paquete de tabaco siempre cerca: sin embargo, al ir a la nevera y ver que estaba completamente vacía, se dijo: "será mejor que vaya a comprar al mercad", saliendo de casa con la cesta en la mano.

#37. TECNOLOGÍA.

Havoc, aunque tenía maña para la tecnología, no era tan hábil como Fuery; y lo demostró el día que llegó con su primera radio (recién comprada) al cuartel, pidiendo a gritos que se la arreglaran, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era encenderla.

#38. REGALO. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

-Unas mancuernas, unas pesas, parches de nicotina, revistas guarras, galletitas saladas, libros, una figura de metal hortera (regalo de Edward), un pastel de manzana… -Havoc revisaba los regalos que le habían hecho sus amigos, tirando más de la mitad a la basura y quedándose con lo mejor (la comida y las revistas).

#39. SONRISA. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

Una sonrisa: algo que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, su cara no mostraba.

#40. INOCENCIA. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

Algunos creen que la inocencia es algo que se pierde con los años, que los malos momentos que te hace pasar la vida te la roban poco a poco; y sin embargo Breda, mirando en los ojos de Havoc, aún podía ver esa inocencia de los que creen en el amor, agazapada entre el dolor de los acontecimientos más recientes, esperando una oportunidad para volver a brillar.

#41. CONCLUSIÓN.

Llegados al punto de la conclusión de su informe, Havoc debía hacer un resumen de las veinte páginas en las que había estado trabajando anteriormente; sin embargo, y para su desgracia, le tocaría volver a leérselas ya que no recordaba nada.

#42. NUBES. _Spoilers tomo 10-11._

De pequeño, tumbado en el jardín de su casa, a Havoc le gustaba jugar a imaginar formas en las nubes; y ahora, con el paso de los años, volvió a adquirir esa costumbre para matar el tiempo, que se le hacía eterno, en aquella cama de hospital.

#43. CIELO.

-Un cielo soleado, perfecto para una cita –comentó Havoc, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; sin embargo, no había puesto un pie fuera de casa que un chaparrón comenzó a caer, y cinco minutos después su chica llamaba para anular la cita, ya que no era el día idóneo para salir.

#44. PARAÍSO.

-Sí, qué razón tienes, amigo –asintió Havoc, hablándole a la portada del libro que estaba leyendo: _Sin tetas no hay paraíso._

#45. INFIERNO.

Havoc tenía una idea muy clara del infierno: un lugar lleno de tíos (mayoritariamente parecidos a Armstrong), con un cartel a la entrada en el que ponga _Prohibido fumar._

#46. SOL.

El sol doraba los cuerpos de un montón de chicas en bikini, tumbadas sobre la arena de la playa, y Havoc supo en ese mismo instante lo que se sentía al ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

#47. LUNA.

-He pensado en un agradable paseo a la luz de la luna y, después… espera, no, no es el Coronel Mustang; no, no te ha sonreído, ni te está haciendo señas para que vayas… ¡mierda, maldito Coronel Mustang!

#48. ONDAS.

-Oooooondaaaaa viiiiiiitaaaaaaal YAAAAAAAAAA –gritó Havoc, con las manos en posición, ignorando las protestas de su primo, que le decía que si era Piccolo no podía lanzar ondas vitales.

#49. PELO.

El pelo de Havoc era raro: corto por atrás, pero con el flequillo poblado, peinado siempre de punta, dando la sensación de que te vas a pinchar si lo tocas; y, sin embargo, es tan suave al tacto que no te cansarías de acariciarlo.

#50. SUPERNOVA.

Le habían dicho alguna vez que era como una supernova, en estado latente hasta que explota, irradiándolo todo con su brillo; sin embargo, Havoc prefería no serlo, ya que estas estaban abocadas a desaparecer y a él aún le quedaba mucha guerra por dar.

¡Un review, una sonrisa!


End file.
